


day to day

by annoying



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Season 3, give vdh his season cowards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoying/pseuds/annoying
Summary: Lucas thought his last year of school would be uneventful, as always. He would go to parties, smoke with the boys, skate, and try his best to impress his friends with the girls he picked up.That's what he thought.basically my attempt to write what npo3 won't give us...
Relationships: Lucas van der Heijden/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Episode 1: Environmental Club

**Author's Note:**

> it took me nearly a month to write this first chapter so i'm not completely sure how regular updates will be. but I PROMISE i will update this story whenever i get the chance to.
> 
> also i know Nothing about how the netherland's school system works so i'm just trying to keep it as generic as possible.
> 
> and of course my disclaimer: english is not my first language but it's my most used one so i'm just making excuses for my mistakes... AND if it bothers anyone that i'm putting this in the skam norway tag then.... just wait a bit and you'll see why

SUNDAY 00:08

Lucas let his eyes fall closed as he took another hit from the boys’ makeshift bong. Earlier that night they had dug through Ralph, Liv, and Esra’s trash for a solid 15 minutes trying to find an empty water bottle before Esra walked in and simply handed them one. 

“Liv would kill me for ruining the environment with this,” she had said. 

Now Lucas, Kes, and Jayden were sitting in a bathtub with their legs hanging off the side, taking turns drinking from a bottle of shitty wine that they found in a cupboard and smoking from said water bottle bong. Jayden had a playlist on that, to Lucas, was getting worse by the minute.

“So,” Kes began, looking at both boys, “who’s going to take the stash for tonight?”

Jayden reached toward the bag in Kes’ hand, but Lucas beat him to it.

“You’ll smoke it all in one night,” Lucas scolded, tucking the bag into his jean pocket.

“What?!” Jayden looked to Kes who just shrugged.

All three boys sat in relative silence, listening to the music and smoking from their bottle, until Kes broke the silence.

“That brunette girl that Ralph invited is so fucking hot,” Kes blew smoke out as he spoke.

“It’s not fair that gay dudes can get all these girls and I’m stuck with that girl from biology stalking me,” Jayden huffed.

“Well… didn’t you hook up with her?” Lucas asked.

Jayden nodded and looked off as if to remember.

“Bro,” Kes sat up unsteadily in the bathtub, “you can’t hook up with a girl and expect her not to get attached. That’s how chicks are.”

“Rule fucking one!” Lucas said, proceeding to cough all of the smoke out of his lungs.

“But you’re more of a relationship guy, aren’t you Lucas?” Jayden slapped Lucas’ chest, making him wince a bit.

Lucas hadn’t really thought of himself as any type of guy when it came to girls. He’d made out with maybe half a dozen girls at various parties, but when it came down to it he couldn’t picture himself doing much more.

“If I wanted to hook up I could,” Lucas mumbled.

“With who… the brunette girl?” Jayden challenged as both he and Kes laughed at the idea.

“Yeah. Why not?”

The other two boys laughed even harder and shoved Lucas around between them.

“She’s like 20,” Kes said.

“And a fucking model,” Jayden pointed out.

He shrugged his shoulders and tried to grab the wine bottle from Kes when the door opened and Liv walked in.

“Jayden, Ralph needs you.”

“What for?”

“Something about you stealing his laptop.”

Jayden slowly got up, mumbling something resembling “fucks sake” and “maybe if he wasn’t drunk off his ass”.

Lucas watched him walk out the door and down the hallway before turning back to Liv, who was now leaning against the doorway with one eyebrow raised.

“It smells awful in here,” she commented before beginning to walk off.

It was now or never.

“Wait Liv!” Lucas called out.

Shit. He was really doing this to himself. 

Liv turned back and stared at him with her eyebrow, once again, raised.

“Who’s the brunette girl, the one with the short hair and the nose piercing?”

Liv seemed to ponder the question in her head for a moment before nodding her head knowingly.

“That’s Mia, Ralph’s friend from Norway.”

“Who?” Jayden walked past Liv back into the bathroom.

“The brunette girl,” Kes informed him.

“Ah man she is so fucking sexy, I would do anything for one ni-”

“She’s not an object,” Kes interrupted.

“Seriously? Again with the objectification?” Liv interrupted at the same time, giving Jayden a pointed look.

“Oh I’m sorry,” Jayden gestured sarcastically with his hands up, “I meant to say ‘what a lovely woman whom I would love to bed’.”

Liv furrowed her eyebrows in anger, prompting Lucas to get up from where he was sitting and walk between the two. 

“Bro, I think,” he said, turning to Jayden, “you’ve had enough to drink.”

Jayden narrowed his eyes at Lucas, before moving to sit back in the bathtub. Lucas turned to Liv and mouthed an “I’m sorry” which she seemed to accept and backed up into the hallway, shooting one more look toward Jayden, who now seemed to be oblivious, before walking back down the hallway.

“I’m going to go get us some water, I think we need it,” Lucas said to the boys, who both rolled their eyes at him.

Lucas walked out into the party, which seemed to have died down a bit since he first got there. Now there was around only 15 people left out of the “34” Ralph had invited. Apparently Jayden had to bribe Ralph to let the boys come over during his birthday party, which had worked under the condition that they leave his guests alone. 

Lucas had no intention of breaking this rule. That was, until he walked into the kitchen and there was the brunette girl, Mia, sitting on the counter smoking a joint and browsing her phone. And, of course, she was sitting right in front of the cabinet holding the water cups. 

He took a step towards her and she put her phone down, staring at him blankly, smoke billowing out of her mouth.

“I need to...” Lucas gestured to the cabinet she was blocking.

“What for?” she spoke in English.

“I just need some water cups,” Lucas switched languages.

“Wow, partying hard I see.”

“Says the girl sitting alone in the kitchen,” Lucas didn’t know where this sudden boldness came from and he wasn’t sure if he liked it.

She laughed quietly and took another drag from her joint.

“Who are you anyways, I haven’t seen you all night?”

“Ralph’s… roommate’s...friend.” 

Lucas struggled with the associations in English, making Mia laugh at him. He ducked his head a bit and rolled his eyes at himself internally. 

“Okay ‘Ralph’s roommate’s friend’, do you have a name?”

“Lucas…”

“I’m Mia,” she held out her hand for him to shake.

Lucas wouldn’t say it was unusual for him to shake hands, but he had definitely never been prompted to do so by a girl anywhere near his age, so he kind of just stared at her hand for a moment, before looking up at her face. She stared back at him, cocking her head to the side, before jumping down from the counter and standing right in front of him, still blocking the cabinet.

“Go ahead, then,” she said.

Lucas took a deep breath, knowing exactly where this was going, and reached past her. He felt her breath on his neck and cringed inwardly. He had to act. 

Putting a hand on her waist, he grabbed the cups slowly and pulled back to see her offering the joint to him. He put the cups down on the counter beside him and tried to take the joint from her grasp, but she held it up to his face and he got the idea. Lucas opened his mouth slightly and she gently held it up to his mouth. Her fingers grazed against his lips as he took a drag.

“I want some too,” she whispered.

Lucas couldn’t believe where this was going so quickly. He hadn’t had any time to process his own actions before he was tilting his head down and letting the smoke trail out of his mouth and into hers. Their lips slowly got closer until she tilted her head up and put her open mouth on his. Their lips were touching, but they weren’t quite kissing, just letting the last of the smoke exchange from their mouths. 

He felt her smile against his lips and he knew this was the moment he was supposed to do something, take control, so he pulled her in with the hand he had on her waist and let their lips connect for real this time. 

Lucas knew the drill by now: keep your eyes closed, only touch the neutral places, the back, the shoulders, the neck, try to tune out any noises she makes, keep your lips moving. It was easy enough. He was even lucky enough to have the counter right behind her to rest his hands on so that took away one of his worries.

This was okay.

He was okay.

“WOAH!”

They broke apart and Lucas turned around to see Kes and Jayden standing at the entrance to the kitchen with their jaws practically dropped to the floor. And there Lucas was with his only goal of the night achieved, but way too early in the game for him to get this girl to back off.

Shit.

“Hi boys,” Mia said, looking over Lucas’ shoulder.

Lucas winced and backed away a bit, leaning against the counter next to Mia.

“Are these your friends?” she asked, reached up to touch his arm.

Lucas nodded and Mia grinned. She walked over to the boys and introduced herself to them. Lucas couldn’t bother to listen in on them, only able to think about his next move. 

He had absolutely no excuse not to hook up with this girl. It was obvious that she wanted to do exactly what he feared. The boys would _know_ if he backed out. They were far too invested in Mia not to know.

Basically he was fucked. 

Out of options and out of luck.

“Hey Lucas!” he was snapped out of his thoughts.

Lucas hadn’t even realized how caught up in his own mind he had been until he realized that both boys, and Mia, were staring at him.

“Bro you’re welcome to use my room for whatever you need tonight,” Jayden said in Dutch, raising his eyebrows.

Lucas rolled his eyes, and, deciding he’d had enough of the boy’s jokes, gestured with his hand for them to leave the kitchen. They got the message and walked back into the party, not before giving him the thumbs up and some not-so-subtle winks.

Mia walked back over to Lucas, moving into his space so that they were chest to chest. She smiled at him and raised herself onto her toes to kiss his neck.

“Your friends are funny,” she whispered in his ear, “and that Jayden boy thought I didn’t understand his Dutch… why don’t we take him up on that offer?”

Lucas closed his eyes and swallowed dryly. Mia began to kiss him very deeply, shoving her tongue in his mouth. He couldn’t do this anymore, not with the prospect of what came next. He pushed her away gently, leaning his forehead on hers. He had finally thought of a solution.

“Can we-” he cleared his throat, “can we slow down? I don’t even know you.”

Mia backed away slightly.

“Not that I don’t want to get to know you. I do!”

“Okay?”

“I just… can we maybe go out some time?” 

Mia seemed to consider this for a moment. Her eyes narrowed, staring straight into his.

“I don’t usually do dates,” Mia said.

Lucas couldn’t believe how relieved he was at that one sentence. Maybe he had escaped this all together. 

“But,” she went on, making Lucas’ heart drop, “you’re cute, and I think you’re different than your friends. More grown up.”

“So, that’s a yes?” Lucas asked, avoiding looking into her eyes.

Mia smiled, and extended her arms to rest on his shoulders. She nodded at him before going up on her toes to kiss him lightly.

“That’s a yes,” she confirmed, “and why not use that boy’s room anyways? Just to sleep.” 

“Well, he did offer it to us,” Lucas shrugged, smiling. 

—

They ended up dancing until about 2am when she had to drag Lucas, who was cross faded and sleepy, into Jayden’s room. They kissed for a little while, but didn’t go further than that, until Lucas couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. 

He vaguely heard the door open at some point and someone began to speak in a language he didn’t understand. He heard Mia respond in what he now assumed was Norwegian. The voice at the door was undoubtedly male and seemed slightly annoyed. 

The door closed and Lucas fell asleep. 

  
  


SUNDAY 08:21

Lucas woke up a lot less hungover than he had expected. He only had a slight headache and a sore throat. He rolled over to find that Mia was still asleep, breathing quite loudly. He smiled a bit at that. She seemed like a nice girl. 

The air in the room was stale and cold, causing Lucas to _dread_ leaving the bed, but his throat was dry and he needed to go to the kitchen to get some water. 

He immediately felt goosebumps form on his arms as he sat up and let the blankets he had slept with drop into his lap. He quickly got out of the bed and found his jeans on the ground. Putting them on warmed him up a bit, but he couldn’t find his jacket anywhere. He searched for a moment before the dryness of his throat got too overwhelming and he huffed a sigh before walking out of Jayden’s room in only his jeans and a thin white t-shirt.

Walking into the main room he saw Jayden asleep on the sofa and a few people sleeping on the floor, all sharing one large blanket. 

When he rounded the corner to the kitchen he was surprised to see a boy crouched down in front of the fridge, searching for something. From where he was standing he could only see this boy’s back, which he didn’t recognize. 

Lucas cleared his throat loudly, still uncomfortable from it’s dryness, and the boy stood up straight and turned around. He looked to be about Lucas’ age, or maybe a bit older, with olive skin and dark curly hair. He stared at Lucas for a moment, before giving him a friendly smile. One that Lucas returned half-heartedly. 

“Who are you?” Lucas asked, before he could stop and think about what he was saying. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” the boy said, “you slept with my sister last night.” 

Shit. This must have been the voice he had heard last night. 

“We didn’t do anything, I promise!” Lucas put his hands up in surrender. 

The boy laughed bitterly and then turned back around to look in the fridge. Lucas took that as his cue to get his much needed water and leave the kitchen as soon as possible. 

Once Lucas had downed the glass of water he began to walk out of the kitchen before he heard a voice and stopped in his tracks. 

“You know,” the boy said, making Lucas turn around, “I’m not in charge of my sister. She’s really only my step sister, but every time we go out she finds a boy to stay the night with and I can’t just leave her you know? I have to make sure she doesn’t do anything too reckless, doesn’t get taken advantage of by young men, so I’m left to sleep on the cold floor all night because I can’t just abandon her.” 

Lucas nodded, unsure of what to say. 

“And last night that boy was you,” the boy looked Lucas up and down. 

Fuck, what had he gotten himself into. 

“I’m sorry,” Lucas mumbled. 

Lucas ducked his head down and he heard a small snicker from next to him. He looked up and saw the boy fighting back a smile. Lucas was genuinely confused at this point until the boy broke into a full smile and started laughing. 

“You should have seen your face!” He gasped, “I’m sorry… you look so innocent I just _had to._ Was she your first one night stand?”

Lucas just shook his head, smiling slightly. 

“We really didn’t do anything but sleep,” He still seemed to fear this boy because for whatever reason his heartbeat wasn’t slowing down. 

The boy finally found what he was looking for and shut the refrigerator door. He was holding a carton of eggs in his hand and walked over to the counter to set them down next to the stove. Now he was only a few feet away from Lucas. 

“Could you get me a pan?” The boy asked, nodding his head towards where the pots and pans were hanging on the opposite wall. 

Lucas grabbed the largest one and set it down on the counter next to the carton of eggs. 

“What’s your name?” The boy glanced at Lucas while turning the stove on and putting the pan over the flame. 

“Lucas.” 

The boy nodded, a faint smile on his face. 

“Jakob,” he held out his free hand and Lucas huffed out a laugh. 

Both Jakob and his sister had greeted him with a handshake. He couldn’t help but find it strange. 

Lucas grasped Jakob’s hand in his for a moment and then retracted it. Jakob’s hands were warm and nice, as was the smile he was now directing at him. Lucas felt his heart start to pound in his chest and he had to look away before he got too overwhelmed so he grabbed his water cup and turned to the sink to fill it up again. 

“How do you like your eggs, Lucas?” Jakob asked from beside him. 

Lucas looked over at Jakob to see that he still had that smile on his face, dimples on full display, and he had to fight the urge to duck his head down and look at his feet. Jakob’s eyes were unwavering on his face. 

“Uh… fried I guess?” Lucas finally responded. 

“One fried egg coming up!” Jakob held up a spatula that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and Lucas chuckled softly. 

Lucas jumped up onto the counter and let his legs swing slightly as he watched Jakob crack an egg onto the pan and move it around a bit. He was adding random spices that Lucas didn’t even recognize, but it smelled incredible. 

Apparently this didn’t go unnoticed by the residents of the house because soon enough he heard Ralph calling out from the living room. 

“Liv, that smells amazing!” 

Jakob looked over at Lucas and broke out into a grin, which eventually turned into a laugh that Lucas joined in on. The boys continued to laugh as Ralph walked in, wearing his fuzzy onesie pajamas and holding an empty coffee mug. 

“Oh. Hi boys!” Ralph greeted them enthusiastically, “I didn’t know you stayed the night Lucas, who’s your friend?” 

Lucas made to respond but Jakob beat him to it. 

“Jakob… I danced with you several times last night?” Jakob looked at Ralph with his eyebrows raised. 

“God really? I think I’m still a little drunk,” Ralph laughed. 

“Mia’s brother,” Lucas commented. 

Ralph seemed to contemplate this for a moment before nodding slowly. 

“Wow, your Dutch is very good,” Ralph said, taking out a kettle and filling it up in the sink. 

“Well, I hope it is considering _I’m Dutch,”_ Jakob laughed. 

“But how-“ 

“Mia is my step sister. My dad moved us to Norway when I was little and got married the next year… and then we came back here a few weeks ago,” Jakob shrugged as if he had told this story a million times and poked at the yolk lightly before scooping up the egg and putting it on a plate, “here you go Lucas, the first egg of the morning!” 

Lucas took the plate and thanked Jakob. He then walked to the small kitchen table and sat down. He could still watch Ralph and Jakob talking to each other but it was easy enough to tune them out and focus all of his attention on Jakob’s smiling face. His skin looked smooth and perfect in the early morning sunlight shining in through the windows. _There was no way Jakob had anything to drink last night_ , Lucas thought to himself, _he’s way too cheery._

  
  


MONDAY 21:17

After a long afternoon at the skate park, where the boys smoked and stayed out late to go drink Lucas was finally home. He heard his phone buzz as he walked over the threshold into his empty house.

From Mia:

_Can we meet next Friday for dinner? I’m super busy this week._

He sighed, putting his bag down and sitting on the couch in the small living room.

To Mia:

_yeah. where? what time?_

From Mia:

_Why don’t you come by my apartment and pick me up from there. Is 18 okay?_

To Mia:

_18 works! see you then!_

Lucas closed his eyes and tried to breath. It was only dinner with a girl, he had done it so many times before, and he had plenty of time to prepare. Only this time it felt serious. This time it felt like it might go in a direction he wouldn’t be able to keep up with.

TUESDAY 12:00

From Mom:

_I dreamt that I was home last night and it was Christmas and you were still a little boy._

From Mom: 

_It will be like that again one day._

From Mom: 

_Remember that Jesus loves you._

To Mom: 

_thanks mamma_

The bell rang.

Lucas grabbed his bag off his desk chair, slung it over his shoulder, and began walking to the cafeteria. About halfway there he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over his shoulder to see Kes. 

“Hey man,” Kes patted the part of his back that wasn’t covered by his backpack. 

“Hey.” 

“Everything good?” Kes was now walking backwards in front of him, occasionally looking over his shoulder so as not to bump into anyone. 

“Yeah…” Lucas avoided eye contact. 

“But?” 

“They gave my mom her phone back, which is great and means she’s recovering, but…” Lucas stopped by a window sill and leaned against it, “she hasn’t stopped texting me all day.” 

“And that’s a bad thing?” 

Lucas huffed out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

“It’s not that-”

“Hi Kes! Hi Lucas!”

Lucas took his eyes off the ceiling to see Engel and Janna standing in front of he and Kes. They were both holding colorful papers in their hands.

“I was wondering-” Engel began.

“ _We_ were wondering,” Janna corrected.

“Oh sorry… _We_ were wondering if you’d like to join our environmental club!”

Janna did a flashy hand movement to go along with the words “environmental club” and Kes laughed a bit too loudly at her.

“What’s up?” Jayden had somehow snuck his way into the group, without Lucas noticing, and was standing right behind Janna. 

“Environmental club!” Janna repeated.

“Like global warming and shit?” Jayden asked.

“Yes,” Engel said snidely, “global warming and… and anyways, we need more members and wanted to know if you guys could join. We meet on Friday at 16:30.”

“I’m down!” Jayden said, enthusiastically.

Kes turned his head towards Jayden, then back at Engel and Janna.

“Me too, I guess.”

Now the whole group was staring at Lucas in anticipation of his answer.

“I…” Lucas looked around “I don’t know yet, I’m kinda busy.”

Jayden and Kes sighed in sync.

“Come on dude… do it for Isa,” Kes complained.

After that comment, suddenly all eyes were on Kes. Lucas felt relieved to no longer have the attention of these four people all focused on himself.

“I mean… and Liv… and you two,” Kes said, pointing with two fingers at Janna and Engel.

“I’ll think about it,” Lucas nodded his head.

“Well don’t think too hard, that hurts,” Janna said, her eyes narrowed on him.

“Will do, Janna,” Lucas chuckled.

Engel took a deep breath and then spoke, “Well, we’re going to lunch at the cafe down the street with Isa and Liv if you guys want to join us.”

Lucas knew that Isa and Kes together could end weirdly and uncomfortably, so he decided to take charge.

“We were actually just going to eat cafeteria food today… I’m really short on money.”

“We can pay fo-”

“We’re good. It’s fine. You girls enjoy lunch, though!”

Engel nodded and dragged Janna, who was in some sort of staring match with Jayden, away from the boys.

“That was weird,” Lucas laughed.

“Do you think Isa will be at the meeting?” Kes asked.

Both Jayden and Lucas laughed and began walking down the stairs.

“Wait.. guys? What’s so funny?”

  
  


THURSDAY 9:19

Lucas didn’t think he would ever see him again, but there was Jakob, the boy from Ralph’s party, sitting in Lucas’s usual seat for Biology, sketching something with a mechanical pencil and fidgeting with a strand of his hair.

Lucas sat down next to him, trying his best to not interrupt whatever Jakob was drawing, and took out his phone.

From Isa: 

_Will you be at the environmental meeting tomorrow???? I’m counting on you to save me from the awkwardness!!_

To Isa: 

_yeah… i think i can make it_

  
  


From Kes: 

_Dude. You seriously need to find that jacket. Jayden would be pissed if he found out you lost his shit._

To Kes:

_it has to be somewhere at jayden’s i swear i had it when i went to bed_

  
  


“Lucas?”

Jakob was now staring right at him, his drawing gone from his desk.

“Yeah! Hey… um…” Lucas _knew_ his name. He knew.

“Jakob! From Ralph’s party.”

“Right. Yeah. Sorry, I was so hungover I almost forgot about all that,” he lied.

Jakob just looked at him blankly for a moment, making direct eye contact that Lucas quickly broke.

“Yeah, it was pretty crazy. I think I ended up with someone else’s jacket that night.”

Lucas immediately lifted his head in shock.

“Holy shit dude, you have it?” Lucas almost yelled.

Jakob laughed, “so it _is_ yours then?” 

Lucas nodded. 

“But I’m guessing what’s inside wasn’t?” 

“No… it… my friends won’t kill me now holy shit!” Lucas let out a relieved breath. 

“I don’t actually have it with me, though.” 

“Okay..?” 

“But I can give it to you tomorrow around 16:30 if you want.” 

Shit. Environmental Club. 

“Could we maybe meet before school instead… I have to go to this shitty environment group tomorrow.” 

“I got handed one of those girl’s flyers today. Why don’t I just meet you there? I love the environment… global warming kinda sucks.” 

Lucas smiled, “It does, doesn’t it?” 

The bell rang. 

  
  


FRIDAY 16:34

When Janna shut the door to the classroom there was still no sign of Jakob. Jayden, Kes, and Lucas had clumped their desks together in the back and cheered a bit too loudly when Engel, Liv, Isa, and Janna stepped to the front to start the meeting. 

“Hi everyone,” Engel began, “this is Liv, Janna, Isa and I’m…” she pointed to herself waiting for someone else to say her name. 

“Engel?” All three of the other girls said in slight confusion. 

“Engel.” She solidified. 

Lucas heard Jayden and Kes mumbling behind him and he tried to catch what they were saying with no luck. 

“So today we’re going to start with… um…” Engel looked around the classroom where very few people were _actually paying attention,_ “sorry I’m a bit nervous,” Janna put an arm around her shoulder and whispered something in her ear, Engel continued, “today we’re going to start by getting to know each other. So I need everyone to get up and step towards the front of the classroom.” 

Lucas couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Not this shit. 

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Lucas said quickly, to seemingly no one, and slipped out of the room. 

He really did have to go to the bathroom but after that he just leaned against the farthest wall and scrolled through his phone. 

He heard the door open. 

There was Jakob, tall and golden as ever, wearing a black denim jacket and ripped jeans and a red beanie that didn’t really cover his ears. 

“I looked in the classroom and you weren’t there,” Jakob walked towards Lucas. 

“They were making us tell eachother fun facts and shit,” Lucas shrugged. 

Jakob grimaced. 

“Well I have your jacket, but I have _one_ condition for you to get it back.” 

Lucas raised his eyebrows as Jakob got even closer to him, leaning up against the wall next to him. 

“What’s that?” Lucas whispered hoarsely, coughing slightly afterwards. 

“You let me smoke some of the shit that’s inside, right now, with you.” 

Lucas didn’t even need to think about it. Of course he would say yes, but he put on a show nonetheless. He raised his eyebrows and twisted his lips into a frown, trying to convey a ‘contemplative’ look. After looking Jakob up and down once he nodded slowly. 

“Fine, but if we get caught it’s yours.” 

Jakob pushed himself off the wall and began walking backwards, facing Lucas, towards the exit. He held out the bag of weed in front of him, shaking it once. 

“Well come on then.” 

Jakob had apparently already rolled a joint and grabbed it out of his pocket and placed it behind his ear as they walked. He must have been very confident that his plan would work, Lucas thought.

They sat by the bike racks, in a little secluded corner and passed the joint between each other. 

“Transferring schools in the last semester of your last year seems like a lot,” Lucas commented.

Jakob nodded and blew the smoke out of his lungs before talking, “Not only that, but moving countries, switching languages. I haven’t had to read or write in Dutch since I was eleven, so it’s really a process for me.”

“That sounds like... “ Lucas tried to think of something eloquent to say, but fell short, “well it sounds like it really fucking sucks.”

Jakob laughed and passed the joint to Lucas.

“Yeah. It does ‘really fucking suck.’”

They sat in silence for a moment, looking out into the school yard.

“So why did your family leave Sweden then?”

“Norway.”

“Right… why did they leave Norway?”

Jakob narrowed his eyes at Lucas and spoke very seriously and deliberately, “Running from the mafia.”

Lucas snorted out a laugh.

“Is that not a good one? How about _tax evasion?_ Actually we’re vampires. I’m sticking with vampires. Like in Twilight.”

Lucas tried his best not to cough, as he usually would, while inhaling the smoke, but his throat eventually got too tight from laughing and he had to gasp for air before breaking into a long coughing fit. Jakob just laughed and patted him on the back.

And there it was. That warm touch he so dreaded to feel. Jakob rubbing his shoulder in an ‘are you okay?’ gesture. Lucas had half a mind to just stand up and leave, or at least shrug the hand off his shoulder. He wasn’t going to allow himself to go through this again. To feel this way again.

Thankfully the door behind them opened and Jakob dropped his hand.

“Hey Lucas,” Isa said, stepping out of the door and outside.

“Hey.”

“Um… I was wondering if you would be my partner for the project, because Liv is with Noah and Janna and Engel are together and Kes is with Jayden and… yeah I need a partner.”

Lucas gave Jakob a look that he met and they both looked back at Isa.

“Actually I was already partners with Jakob,” Lucas lied.

“Yeah and the girl…”

“Engel.”

“Yes! Engel seemed pretty intent on wanting groups of two,” Jakob played along.

Isa sighed, “Do you think we could just break the rules and make a group of three? Please Lucas, I can’t be stuck with someone I don’t know.”

Lucas started to feel bad for her and folded almost immediately.

“I think that should be fine,” he said, looking at Jakob who nodded.

“Thankyou thankyou thankyou!” Isa sat down next to him and gave him a little side hug, before grabbing the joint from his hand.

“I didn’t think you smoked, Isa?” Lucas said.

“Things change.”

Lucas looked over at Jakob who was looking down at his phone. He seemed very engrossed in a texting conversation with someone. Then he looked up at Lucas and Isa.

“I need to go now,” he announced before standing up and walking to the bike racks, “I’ll see you guys later,” he waved, before jumping on his bike and riding off.

And there Lucas was smoking a joint with his best friend’s ex and without his jacket.

Fuck.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't think i would take so long to update this so... oops. anyways here's chapter 2.

SATURDAY 13:45

Kes and Jayden were sat in their usual spots on the couch playing video games while Ralph and Lucas sat on the other couch watching, as always. Lucas had never really gotten the hype over video games, and didn’t have the coordination to play them very well anyways. 

The two boys on the couch in front of the TV were shouting and moving around as they played and eventually they both stood up and yelled loudly, in anguish. Lucas grimaced and looked at Ralph who seemed unbothered. 

“Fuck!” Kes exclaimed before putting his controller down. 

The two boys then shrugged, almost in unison, resigned to their loss, and looked to Ralph and Lucas. 

“We’re going to go get some food, do you guys want to come?” Kes asked. 

“I’m fine boys, but bring me back something!” Ralph said. 

“Yeah I’m good,” Lucas mumbled, still trying to fight off a headache from all of the yelling. 

“Let’s go dude,” Jayden walked to the door. 

“See you guys in a bit!” Kes called before the door closed and Ralph and Lucas were left alone on their couch. 

Lucas made to stand up, needing some water, but Ralph put a hand on his arm, stopping him. 

“I heard you hooked up with Mia,” he said. 

“Yeah it was…” Lucas didn’t know what to say. 

“You don’t have to lie, they aren’t here anymore.” 

Lucas sighed and crossed his legs on the couch facing his whole body towards Ralph. 

“I’m just exploring my options, okay? There’s nothing wrong with that.” 

Ralph put his hands up in surrender, “I never said there was.” 

“Okay then why are you-“ 

Ralph cut him off, “I know it’s been difficult for you after what happened with…” he trailed off. 

“Please can we not talk about it? Not right now. I just… I need some water,” Lucas stood up and walked to the kitchen. 

Once inside he put both of his hands on the counter and pressed his forehead against a cabinet. He had to remind himself to breath, but his breaths were coming out shallow. 

Water. He needed water. So he searched in the cabinets before finding a glass and holding it under the faucet. Lucas then drank the whole glass very quickly and leaned against the counter, facing out into the kitchen now. 

He couldn’t keep doing this.

  
  


MONDAY 10:20

To Mia:

_ hey _

To Mia:

_ jakob and i have a project we’re working on together and i need to turn in the names from the group… but i can’t find him and i don’t know his last name _

To Mia:

_ and there are a lot of jakobs in our class _

From Mia:

_ It’s nice that you’re helping him get oriented with this school stuff!! _

From Mia:

_ His last name is the same as mine. Bell-DeVries. _

To Mia:

_ thankyou. you saved me!!! _

From Mia:

_ No problem. Can’t wait to see you Friday!! _

  
  


Lucas shut off his phone and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and made his way towards his next class.

He was slightly early so he pulled his laptop out and began searching. 

First on Instagram, there was no Jakob Bell-DeVries. Same with Facebook and Twitter. Then Lucas decided to just search the name up on google to see if anything came up.

One Youtube video came up.  _ Meet The Junior Company - Jakob Bell-DeVries  _ by The Norwegian National Ballet. It was obviously him in the thumbnail, mid-jump in the air. Lucas immediately clicked on it.

“Hi, I’m Jakob,” he began in English, “and this is my third year in the junior company.”

The video cut to shots of him dancing, doing turns and leaps and all sorts of things Lucas couldn’t even begin to comprehend.

“My first production was actually the Nutcracker in 2009 when I was just in the academy,” it cut to a picture of him as a little soldier, “and I’ve since been in 3 main stage productions, with my fourth coming up this fall. Romeo and Juliet.”

Lucas smiled to himself, imagining Jakob as Romeo. 

“Hey Lucas!”

Lucas slammed his laptop shut and turned to see Janna taking her usual spot next to him. 

“Hi Janna,” he sighed.

Janna put her books down on her desk and slouched down in her chair.

“Did you do any of this?” she gestured vaguely to her books.

Lucas cleared his throat, “Um.. yeah. I did all of it actually.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Class began and their teacher walked up to the front of the room, writing on the board.

“Today’s lesson will begin with the equations we took from the book…”

Janna put her pen up to her lips and breathed in sharply. Then she turned her head to Lucas.

“Do you think I could…” she slid her hand over to his side of the desk.

Lucas wasn’t one to be protective of his work so he took out his papers and slid them to Janna, who immediately started copying his answer down.

“Janna! Lucas!” Janna immediately shoved the papers into her backpack and looked up at the teacher, “what did I just see you two pass between each other?”

“It was nothing,” Janna said, sitting up straight in her chair.

“It didn’t  _ look _ like nothing.”

Janna sighed, “Do you really want to know?”

“Yes. I do.”

The whole class was staring at them by this point. Janna reached into her bag and pulled out several tampons.

“There. One of my friends gave these to Lucas to give to me.”

The teacher looked at the two of them with her eyebrows knit as the whole class burst into laughter.

Lucas laughed along.

  
  


WEDNESDAY 18:59

Lucas sat in his room, on his bed, with his eyes closed and his headphones on. He could barely even pay attention to the music blasting in his ears because his thoughts were everywhere at once. 

_ Does Jakob still dance? Why would he move so suddenly if he had such a life back in Norway? Who does he live with, anyways?  _

It wasn’t as if Lucas could just let go of these thoughts. It wasn’t as if they didn’t brood in his brain for hours and hours at a time. 

_ Will he be in class tomorrow?  _

Lucas got up and began pacing around his room. He took his headphones off and let the music continue playing so he could faintly hear it and took out his phone. 

He opened Youtube and searched: Norway National Ballet Romeo and Juliet. 

A few of the results seemed promising. One in particular stood out to him. The Balcony Pas De Deux. 

Lucas clicked on the video and sat back down on the edge of his bed. 

Of course the person playing Romeo wasn’t actually Jakob. Lucas felt silly to have even thought so. Jakob was only a student at the time. 

But part of him couldn’t unsee the imagined image of Jakob as Romeo. Jakob lifting this girl off the floor and Jakob pulling her in close. 

Lucas exited out of the video and fell onto his back on the bed. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. 

Then his phone buzzed. 

He picked it up. 

From Mamma: 

_ I should be out within the next month. I love you.  _

Lucas smiled and closed his eyes once again. 

  
  


THURSDAY 9:21

Jakob walked into the classroom and Lucas had to hold his breath to keep from gasping. 

Jakob’s hair was perfectly styled and he had sunglasses perched on top of his head. He walked over to some classmates with so much nonchalance that Lucas’ throat got dry just watching. Watching how his face lit up as he smiled and then laughed at something they said. Watching him lean against the wall and cross his legs. Watching him begin to walk. Walk in Lucas’ direction. Fuck. 

“Hey man!” Jakob said, enthusiastically. 

“Hey,” Lucas said back. 

“It’s hot as fuck in here,” Jakob began to take off his sweatshirt and Lucas almost wanted to close his eyes. As Jakob lifted the shirt over his head Lucas caught a sliver of skin on his hip and felt his face begin to heat up. He turned away. 

Then he remembered. 

“Do you have my stuff?” He asked. 

“What stuff?” Jakob winked at him. 

Lucas rolled his eyes and looked at Jacob accusingly. 

“I need that shit back, you know.” 

“Well then, fine,” Jakob sat down next to Lucas and opened his backpack, “but you have to smoke with me tomorrow. At my place.” 

Lucas’ eyes lit up, but only for a moment before he remembered. 

“I’m actually going out with Mia tomorrow,” Lucas sighed. 

Jakob raised his eyebrows and began to chew on his pen. Lucas couldn’t help but look directly at his lips for a moment. 

“Well that’s nice,” Jakob said around the pen. 

“Yeah we’re… we’re going to dinner.” 

“Dinner. Cool.” 

“But hey, I’ll be stopping by your place to pick her up so you can give it to me then.” 

“Okay, sounds good,” Jakob then turned in his seat and began to take some notes. 

Lucas could barely breathe. 

  
  


FRIDAY 17:56

Lucas braked on his bike and hopped off of it. He checked his phone before looking at the street number on the apartment complex. He nodded to himself and then placed his bike up against a wall outside, locking it on a pole that ran down the building. He then checked the apartment numbers on the outside and found the one he was looking for. He hit the buzzer and was let in almost immediately. 

He had to walk up a few flights of stairs and once he reached the door he knocked on it. It swung open and there stood Jakob. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey,” Jakob stepped to the side to let Lucas in. 

The apartment was small and there seemed to be only one bedroom and a futon in the living room. There were photos scattered on the walls, some without any frame, and a strange rug by the futon that had obvious wine stains all over it. 

Jakob lead him to the kitchen. 

“Nice place,” Lucas commented. 

“Yeah it’s shit isn’t it?” Jakob smiled. 

Lucas burst into laughter and leaned up against a counter in their small kitchen. 

“It has character,” Lucas joked. 

Jakob laughed along with him before walking to the fridge. 

“Do you want something to drink?” 

“I’m good,” Lucas said, “where is your sister, though?” 

Jakob seemed to ponder the question for a moment before shaking his head and looking at Lucas.

“She’s always late from those dance classes she teaches, because she has to make sure every damn kid gets picked up by their parents at the end.” 

“Oh… I didn’t know she taught dance.” 

“Yeah, we both do actually.” 

There was a long silence between them. Jakob took a sip of his drink, but didn’t break eye contact with Lucas. Then he smiled. 

“Wanna smoke?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Yeah?” 

“But you have to give it back after,” Lucas smiled slightly. 

“Well since you’re now holding up your end of the deal then-“

“Huh?” 

“Our deal. We hang out and smoke today, you get your weed back.” 

“I don’t think I ever agreed to that deal,” Lucas tried to keep a straight face and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“Well I guess I’ll just be going then,” Jakob put his hands up in surrender and began walking out of the kitchen. 

“But,” Lucas continued and Jakob paused, “it does sound really fucking nice.” 

So that’s how they found themselves leaning out of a window with an ashtray between them, smoking another joint together. Conversation flows easily between them as they pass the joint back and forth. 

Lucas watched Jakob’s cheeks hollow out as he took a drag from his joint. His eyes closed as he exhaled and Lucas stared unabashedly. When Jakob’s eyes opened he stared right back. Lucas smiled. 

Jakob raised one eyebrow. 

“What?” Lucas questioned. 

“Did you know,” Jakob passed the joint to Lucas, “dolphins have names.” 

Lucas exhaled a laugh and gave Jakob an inquisitive look. 

“I’m serious. They each have unique sounds they make to like… identify each other.” 

“So what’s my dolphin name then?” Lucas laughed. 

Jakob stole the joint back from Lucas’ hand. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Yeah. I would.” Lucas challenged. 

“Okay. Okay.” Jakob cleared his throat and made a screeching noise at the top of his lungs. 

“Well yours is,” Lucas made a low sound deep in his throat. 

Jakob laughed so hard that he started coughing through the smoke in his lungs. Lucas laughed even harder because of it. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yeah. Yeah.” 

There was a clicking sound and footsteps approaching the kitchen. Lucas turned around. 

“I’m so fucking sorry Lucas oh my god,” Mia stepped towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek that he returned, “did you get my texts?” 

Lucas hadn’t checked his phone all night. He shook his head. 

Then Lucas noticed another girl standing behind her. 

Everything happened at once and Lucas’ heart stopped. Jakob walked over to the girl and brushed her hair behind her ear before kissing her on the lips and taking her hand.

“Lucas,” Jakob said, “this is Femke.” 

The girl waved at Lucas, her head leaning on Jakob’s shoulder. 

“My girlfriend.” 

Lucas almost cringed. He didn’t want to believe it. 

“We should get going,” Mia said, leaning on Lucas and smiling up at him. 

“Yeah um…” Lucas cleared his throat, “nice to meet you Femke,” he said, before being pulled out of the room by Mia. 

They walked down the stairs silently and into the night outside. 

“I’m really sorry that I took so long, Jakob told me that our landlord was mad at us and I had to solve it  _ today _ or else we could get evicted. The funny thing is he didn’t even seem that mad when I met with him.” 

“Jakob said…” then it clicked. 

Jakob had lied. 

And Lucas still didn’t have his weed. 


End file.
